Playing House
by waterrain
Summary: Finland and Sweden know the truth, but no one would believe it.Finland behind closed doors shows Sweden who is in control and he does that every day to a willing Sweden. ROLE PLAYING and YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. For Sweden's look I'm going by what he has in the Manga which is having green/blue eyes along with having blond hair. Also for Finland's look I'm going by what he has in the Manga which means Violet eyes along with having blond hair. Please do let me know what you think of the story.**

Finland smiled when he saw Sweden on their bed naked and waiting for him. Sweden's glasses were off and he was blushing. Finland stripped himself of his own clothing and walked towards the bed watching as Sweden kept on blushing. To be honest Finland found that Sweden's blushing was cute and rather pretty.

"Su-San, You're beautiful." Finland muttered softly as he straddled Sweden's hips and leaned down to kiss Sweden on the lips. Finland kissed Sweden and used his tongue to lick Sweden's lips asking for permission to enter. Sweden moaned quietly as Finland explored his mouth thoroughly and felt Finland's soft hands on his bottom feeling him up gently. Finland rubbed his manhood onto Sweden's causing friction and making Sweden moan, but that moan was muffled by Finland's mouth. Sweden came as did Finland onto each other's manhood and Finland decided to break the kiss enjoying Sweden's breathless moans of pleasure as Finland's hands groped him firmly.

"Su-San, I want you." Finland whispered seductively into Sweden's right ear and begun suckling on it while listening to Sweden's soft moans. "You are so sensitive."

Finland moved away from Sweden and now he had his manhood close to Sweden's soft lips. Sweden opened his mouth and begun licking Finland's tip softly.

"Su-San, You are such a tease." Finland said while smiling and enjoying Sweden's tongue on the tip of his manhood. Sweden begun suckling Finland's hard manhood and felt Finland lower more of himself down. Finland moaned as he felt Sweden's warm mouth working up and down suckling each time slightly increasing the pace. Sweden eagerly suckled up and down Finland's manhood. He tasted a bit of Finland's pre-juices and that was when he put his hands behind Finland's soft bottom in order to get the rest of Finland's manhood inside his mouth.

Sweden felt Finland thrusting a little bit more into his mouth and he heard Finland's soft moan. Finland came inside of Sweden's mouth and felt Sweden swallowing every bit of his juices, but also felt Sweden's tongue and heard the soft suckling sounds as Sweden worked once more to bring Finland to his climax. After a few more times Finland exited Sweden's mouth and used his knee to part Sweden's legs.

"You are so hard, Su-San." Finland muttered gently as he lowered his lips to kiss Sweden's manhood on its tip and he loved hearing Sweden's breathless moan of pleasure. Then Finland begun to use his tongue slowly teasing Sweden's manhood and used his hands to keep Sweden's hips from moving upwards. Finland decided to stop teasing and begun taking some of Sweden's hard manhood inside his mouth. Sweden's legs opened out more and then he moaned lewdly as Finland slowly inserted one finger inside his hole. Finland took all of Sweden's manhood and begun suckling at a fast pace causing Sweden to moan loudly without any control. That was when Finland added another finger inside of Sweden and moved in then out. Finland tasted Sweden's pre-juices and swallowed them. Sweden was panting and moaning as Finland added the third finger. Finland swallowed all of Sweden's juices as he brought him to climax and then removed his mouth from Sweden's manhood.

Sweden moaned from loss as Finland removed his mouth and then fingers. Finland smiled teasingly and moved his lips to Sweden's hard nipples. Sweden moaned softly as Finland licked his nipples and made them feel warm. Finland moved his lips to Sweden's slender hips and then kissed them tenderly. Finland caressed Sweden's bottom and he moved his three fingers slowly inside Sweden enjoying the sounds he made as his fingers moved.

"Su-San, Want do you want me to do?" Finland asked Sweden and noticed that he was blushing.

"Fuck me." Sweden whimpered as Finland's fingers went in and then out slowly. Finland smiled and then removed his fingers which caused Sweden to moan from the loss.

"Su-San, your are so beautiful." Finland whispered softly into Sweden's left ear and gently licking it. Finland pulled away and Sweden felt Finland's manhood teasing his entrance. Sweden moaned loudly in pleasure as Finland finally entered inside of him and Sweden's legs opened more to allow more access to Finland. One of the things Finland enjoyed doing was watching Sweden's face as he kept on going in and out of him.

"Mmmm, Su-San. You are still so tight." Finland moaned softly as he kept going into Sweden at an increased pace that kept on rising and he was listening to Sweden's breathless moaning as Finland kept on hitting the right spot inside of Sweden. Finland's hand was stroking Sweden's hard manhood and kept on teasing it. Finland couldn't hold it inside any longer and he released himself inside of Sweden. Both Sweden and Finland moaned at the same time for they had came at the exact some time.

"Su-San, You know I'm not the wife." Finland stated teasingly after a few moments and loved Sweden's blushing that looked so adorable. Finland laid on top of Sweden and then kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"We know the truth, Su-San. Just you and I" Finland said to Sweden causally as he begun rubbing Sweden's manhood with his own and listening to Sweden's breathless pants of pleasure. "This time I won't tease you since your punishment is over for calling me your 'Wife'. No one knows the truth not even Denmark knows about me. A lot are fooled by my cute looks into thinking I'm the 'Wife'. You know I'm not the 'Wife', but to be honest I really do not mind at all. After all it is our little sercet and no one in the whole wide world knows it. Besides they would not be able to believe it, but still why must you call me 'Wife'."

"Because Wife sounds like Life." Sweden muttered softly and Finland smiled lightly.

"I know that already, Su-San. I just love teasing you and it works out because you like being teased, but you also love other things I do to you." Finland said to Sweden and watched as he blushed all over again. "Are you ready, Su-San?"

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Sweden loves it when Finland plays with him and teases him so perfectly. He enjoys it when Finland is on top and showing such determination in everything that he does for Sweden finds it incredibly adorable. Of course there are times when Finland is on the bottom and yet it still feels as if he was still on top for he always says things in such a way that it was like an order. Sweden did not mind that fact, but he finds it amusing and enjoyable. It also gives him more time to look into Finland's beautiful violet eyes and his lovely blond hair that feels like silk.

"Su-San, I'm waiting." Finland purred softly as he gazed at the spaced out Sweden and then smiled gently in amusement when as he watched him blinking his pretty blue-green eyes. Finland watched as his legs were spread out carefully as if he was made out of glass by Sweden, but Finland felt no annoyance since it was just his way of showing he cares enough to be gentle. He moaned lewdly as he felt the soft and warm tongue licking his tip in such a loving way.

"Mmm, Su-san. Take it all in. I want to feel your warm mouth all around me." Finland moaned softly as he opened his legs more allowing Sweden even more access. Briefly noticing that he now had Sweden's firm and tight bottom right in front of his face that was just begging to be touched. Finland moaned as his length was being taking inside slowly and then he arched his hips forward making Sweden take more in at a quicker rate.

Finland licked his own fingers and then watched as Su-san's bottom wiggled slightly. He slipped one inside and watched as those legs parted slightly. Sweden's moan was muffled as he was suckling up and down the hard member that was slowly releasing pre-juices. He moaned loudly as he was being brought to climax and his legs were spreading while his hips were arching into that talented mouth buckling. Sweden moaned as he swallowed every last bit of the sweet juices that came from Finland's manhood and then started licking it making that length become hard once more.

Finland slipped another finger inside and smiled happily as Su-san started to give him pleasure once more. He added the third finger inside and begun moving them slowly inside of him watching as Sweden's body arched up into his fingers wanting more. Finland smiled softly and then pulled his manhood from the warm mouth. He smiled as he was listening to Sweden's slight groan of disappointment.

He moved his fingers from inside of Sweden and made it where he could see how hard Su-San was right now. It was throbbing and Finland wanted to relieve it. Then he had Sweden's legs spread out and on his shoulders supporting him easily. The lower half of him was raised up by Finland and his length was by those smiling lips while his upper body laid on the bed.

Sweden moaned in pleasure as he felt the hot breath breathing onto his tips and then feeling his tip being covered by the warm mouth of Finland. He felt a finger invading his hole and knowing exactly who it was he moaned in pleasure. Finland went at a fast pace with his suckling and he loved hearing the breathless moans that Su-San was making as he worked on bringing him to climax.

Afterwards he laid Sweden completely onto the bed and watched as those legs parted so easily always wanting to make Finland happy. He smiled softly and looked at the half-lidded blue-green eyes that were staring at him in want. Finland could not deny him and he placed his hands on Su-San's chest while having his fingers toying with those cold nipples. Sweden moaned lewdly as he felt Finland entering him and going so slow that it was almost torture, but he enjoyed it greatly.

He watched as Su-San's cheeks flushed and seeing the lustful stare in those marvelous blue-green eyes that only look at him in such a way. Finland increased his pace and he listened to the wonderful sounds of Sweden's enjoyment along with watching his lust filled expression on his face.

Finland never takes him from behind nor has Sweden taken Finland from behind. They always had to look and see each other. Finland and Sweden just could not take their eyes off of each other.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. For Sweden's look I'm going by what he has in the Manga which is having green/blue eyes along with having blond hair. Also for Finland's look I'm going by what he has in the Manga which means Violet eyes along with having blond hair. Please do let me know what you think of the story.**

Finland smiled fondly as he looked at Sweden who was getting dressed for taking a walk and the fact that is was taking a while to get ready, but it was mainly because Sweden wanted to impress Finland and that was for the most part unspoken.

"Su-San, You are really cute." Finland said happily and he noticed that Sweden's cheeks turned slightly pink, but made no comment on it. After a few more minutes Sweden was ready and Finland smiled cheerfully at him. Sweden did not say anything as he took Finland's hand and held it gently quietly admiring the softness. Finland squeezed his hand slightly and that was when they walked out the door. He knew that Sweden loved listening to him and Finland smiled slightly to himself.

"So, Su-San. I was thinking about what if we got another puppy and it would be wonderful." Finland said causally and then smiled brightly at him.

"You want another Puppy?" Sweden asked in a quiet voice and they stopped walking.

"Well if it is alright with you." Finland replied calmly and he was use to how Sweden can look imitating despite not even trying to look that way.

"What kind?" Sweden asked in a mutter and Finland smiled softly for his Su-San really is adorable.

"Well, I'm not sure at the moment." Finland replied honestly and then he pulled Sweden down towards him stealing a kiss from him. Sweden wrapped his arms around Finland and lifted him up.

"You are so sweet, Su-San." Finland commented and his legs were wrapped Sweden's hips. He felt safe and knew that Sweden would not ever drop him.

"You are cute." Sweden whispered softly and then Finland begun kissing him on the lips. Of course Sweden returned the kiss and it was a playful battle, but no one lost.

'No one else knows how playful and sweet you can be, Sweden.' Finland thought to himself as he kept on kissing Sweden and had one hand caressing his bottom. There moans were muffled by their kissing and Sweden held onto Finland firmly around the waist no straying at all.

'I love you, Finland.' Sweden thought to himself and then broke the kiss. He was breathless and so was Finland. Air is needed in order to live and they lasted longer than humans would with that amount of time in kissing.

"Su-San, place me down." Finland said calmly and Sweden gently placed him down. He grabbed his hand and lead Sweden to a less open area in the woods. Finland smiled and then pushed Sweden down onto the grass. He knew that his push did not hurt or cause Sweden any kind of pain.

"And to image you took so long to get ready." Finland muttered as he begun taking off Sweden's outfit and it seemed to take forever with all the buttons on it. He wondered why Sweden had to choose this difficult outfit, but then Finland thought about for a moment and knew that Sweden did it on purpose to tease him.

"It's alright." Sweden muttered and he started to undress Finland's simple outfit. Finland was completely naked within a minute and he felt a little proud at his swiftness, but knew that Finland would sulk for a moment and to be honest Sweden liked toying with him at times.

"Man, Su-San. It's not fair." Finland said sulkily as he was still trying to get Sweden out of that outfit and only half way done. Sweden attempted to help, but it was quickly shot down with one look and he sighed to himself for Finland can be quite stubborn at times. Finland wanted to strip Sweden on his own and without any sort of help for no outfit will keep him from having Sweden.

"I will get you naked, Su-San." Finland said in a determined voice and then smiled happily when he saw those cheeks turn a light pink despite feeling a little annoyed with the evil outfit that Sweden purposely chose out.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**My thoughts happen to be whenever Finland wants to be on top he will by all means be one and then some because Sweden really cares a lot about what Finland wants. I do not think Sweden would honestly cares who is on top, but whatever makes Finland happy that is what matters to him first and for most. **

"I will get you naked, Su-San." Finland said in a determined voice and then smiled happily when he saw those cheeks turn a light pink despite feeling a little annoyed with the evil outfit that Sweden purposely chose out. Finland puffed out his cheeks and then after several minutes was finally done. He had made sure to touch and tease Sweden as he struggled to undo the rest of that outfit.

"Alright, I did it." Finland stated happily to the now naked and blushing Sweden. He knew that Sweden is sensitive to his gentle touches and caresses while making slow progress on the outfit. Finland did on it purpose after all Sweden chose that difficult outfit on purpose and he knew that Sweden did not mind at all.

Finland hugged Sweden tightly and he made sure to rub his manhood up against Sweden's. His own cheeks were flushed and he knew that Sweden was blushing too. Finland smiled lightly and then looked for a comfortable area that did not have any kind of bad after effects if one was to lay on it or in this case make love with someone. Sweden looked down at Finland's beautiful violet eyes and those are his favorite feature the honest eyes that did not lie to him.

"Su-San." Finland purred and he loved it when Sweden's cheeks turned red. He grabbed his wrist and took Sweden to the area that was only a little away from their current location. Finland walked on determined and Sweden followed him willingly.

"I want you so bad, Sweden." Finland huskily said to him and then he pushed Sweden gently onto the ground. He wanted Su-San now and Finland looked down at him with lustful eyes. Sweden looked up at him and he felt his cheeks heat up from hearing Finland's husky voice. It really does turn him on when Finland says anything in that kind of tone, but then again everything about him turns Sweden on and there is no way for him to ever say no to his beloved Finland because he really loves him a lot.

"Take me." Sweden muttered and Finland smiled at him happily.

"Of course, Su-San." Finland said in a teasing voice and he could tell that Sweden was already hard. He did not even have to touch him and his Su-San could just come without any sort of touch. He decided to stare at Sweden's length and he knew that his staring was making Su-San blush faintly.

"Finland." Sweden moaned quietly and he was tempted to close his legs since all Finland was doing was just staring. It was making him harder and feeling slightly embarrassed, but Sweden was determined to wait and see what Finland wanted to do.

"I'll stop teasing." Finland said softly and then he laid on top of Sweden with his legs parted. His manhood was on top of Sweden's length and he made some friction. Sweden bit his lip and he wanted to come at the same time as Finland. It was difficult, but he managed it and both of them moaned in pleasure.

"What do you want." Sweden managed to mutter and Finland looked at his blue-green eyes with half lidded eyes.

"I want to be inside of you, Sweden." Finland huskily whispered into his right ear and then he had his hand trail down Sweden's backside. He wanted to feel the tightness and sheer warmth of Sweden. Finland straddled Su-San's hips and he gazed down at him with want in his violet eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
